Family Secret
by Robyn-Clare
Summary: Logan returns to Professor X's school & meets up again with a certain student, who's holding a painful secret. Sorry, I can't do summaries v. well. Please r&r. Happy new year everyone!
1. Default Chapter

_Set in Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Mutants – sometime in the future._

_I don't know much about X-Men & I'm sorry if I get any facts wrong._

_Copyright stuff: Obviously I don't own the X-Men e.g. Logan, Professor X, Jean Grey and Cyclops. They belong to whoever they belong to. But any original characters, e.g. Layla, are mine and not for sale. Lol._

_Enjoy! And a happy new year to you all!_

_By the way, I know this is a bit short & I'm sorry, butI will be updating as much as I can._

* * *

It was quiet at the school. The holidays had been begun a week ago, with plenty of excited mutant children running riot, their numbers slowly decreasing as they disappeared off home for the holidays. Only those that lived permanently at the school remained now.

A black cat lay outside on the grass, the sun glinting on its soft fur. Stretching out lazily, she yawned, exposing a salmon-pink tongue and sharp white teeth. As the maw closed, she blinked slowly. Blue eyes gazed out over the grass, relaxed, comfortable, bored.

"Layla!" A man's voice was calling. The voice was familiar.

Black ears flickered. The cat glanced over. The eyes blinked once more.

A girl sat there. She was in her mid-teens. Long dark hair flowed down her back and her blue eyes watched the world lazily, but alert. She rose to her feet leisurely.

A tall man in his thirties called her again. "Layla!"

She turned, "I'm coming, Scott! Chill!"

"You do enough of that for the both of us." He retorted, as she sauntered over.

A slow grin spread over her face. "What else is there to do? It's not like there's anyone here."

He walked beside her. "I'm here, aren't I? You can always come find me if you're bored."

"Not when you're with Professor Gray. I don't really wanna walk in on you guys. Kinda scared of what I might find."

"You cheeky little…" He was lost for words.

Her laugh rang out. "I'm only speaking the truth, Scott."

"Cut it out," he mumbled, his cheeks reddening.

She laughed again, delighting in her plain speaking to her professor.


	2. Logan returns

It was some time later, when Logan arrived at the school. At first, he wondered at the silence. Then he remembered. School holidays. Silently, he breathed a sigh of relief. Although he didn't hate the mutant children, he wasn't fond of babysitting, which seemed to happen whenever he returned to the school.

After dumping his stuff in his usual room, he headed straight for Professor X's office. He knew the old guy wouldn't want to be kept waiting by the likes of him.

* * *

Still surprised at the elderly professor's announcement, Logan followed him quietly. He hadn't seen the girl for a good number of years. He wondered what she looked like now. The door to the hall opened. He would find out in a matter of seconds.

There was the sound of a strong kick and Logan saw a young girl fly through the air, landing heavily on the floor.

"Concentrate, Layla!" Logan heard Scott's familiar voice shout. "You're just messing about experimenting. Don't experiment when you're fighting. That's what your free time's for!"

The girl said nothing, only nodding slightly.

"Scott." Professor X spoke calmly.

The younger mutant turned to the door. "Sir! Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Not to worry. You remember Logan, of course?"

"Yes sir."

The old comrades exchanged nods, as the girl rose gracefully to her feet and stood quietly, observing thoughtfully.

Professor X turned his attention on her. "How's the training going, Layla?"

She glanced quickly at Scott, and then said, "Um, o.k. I think, sir. Thank you."

Scott spoke up, "She's still experimenting, sir."

"So I heard." The professor's soft words made Scott hesitate.

"Yes, sir, but she is improving."

Layla shot him a grateful glance.

"Excellent news." The professor decided. "However, despite your skilled teaching, Scott, I would like Logan to take over from here. I believe he will be able to help Layla with her powers more than you or I, since their powers are more similar."

"But, sir…" As Logan had expected, Scott was about to object, but the oldest mutant stopped his words with a wave of his hand. The girl glanced at the three men in turn, the professor with shock, Scott with misery and Logan with sharp dislike.

"No objections please, Scott. We'll discuss this later. Right now, I would like Layla to resume her training immediately. Logan?"

"Yes, sir." The burly Canadian stepped forward. Scott stared at the floor.

"Come with me, Scott." The professor beckoned. "I will be interested to hear your objections on this matter."

The mutant followed him obediently, shrugging a hopeless apology to the girl on his way out. The door closed.

There was an awkward silence. Logan broke it.

"You've changed a lot."

"Children change a lot in six years." She retorted, her voice struggling to hold back the anger.

Logan smiled slowly. "Use your anger, Layla. When you're fighting, use it to make you stronger, but don't lose your head."

"Scott said…"

The Canadian interrupted her. "Scott isn't your tutor anymore. I am. Attack me."

"Happily," she snarled.

Logan was slightly perturbed when a female lioness, her blue eyes flashing with anger, suddenly appeared before him, launching herself at him.

Instinctively, his claws shot out of his hands and he slashed at her, only to find she wasn't there. He blinked, confused, then yelled as he felt sudden pain at the back of his head.

Cat claws dug in his scalp, tearing at his head. He reached behind him, his claws ready to attack, before hearing the flapping of wings by his ears and seeing a white owl swooping from its perch on his head to a beam high up in the roof. It sat there, watching him intently with its round blue eyes.

He retracted his claws ruefully. Beaten by a child he had remembered as a ten-year-old struggling to control her powers. She had clearly improved a lot in the last six years.

His head was already healing from the scratches, which, although shallow, were painful.

"Alright, so you've got better. Now get down from there." He snapped at the owl.

It only watched him.

Angered, he barked. "Layla, get down from there! Now!"

The owl swooped slowly down from the roof and the girl reappeared, standing a good six foot away from him. The blue eyes still watched him.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked.

"From lioness, to mouse, to cat, to owl." She spoke softly.

"Well done. They were good changes, but you shouldn't have flown off."

"I didn't want to kill you."

"I wouldn't have let that happen," Logan snapped back.

A slow smile slid across her lips. "You let me scratch the back of your head."

"You…" He couldn't think of any excuse that didn't sound pathetic.

"Just as well you heal quickly, eh?" She spoke calmly, but her words were sharp in his side.

He took his usual fighting stance. "Again."

Her laughter danced through the room. Logan gritted his teeth.


End file.
